Your Intentions
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: RLNT. Ted Tonks asks Remus the dreaded question.


_**Your Intentions**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates. Please do not sue.**_

Tonks' hand slapped across Remus' face before either of them could stop it.

Slippery steps with the imprint of a boot seemed to slide out from under Tonks as she slammed painfully into Remus, who had a red handprint across a thin cheek.

"Ever hear of salt?" Tonks yelled at the front door, a red oak one with a beautiful stained-glass window that seemed to move in the snowy air. Remus took a moment to see that it really did move, magically enchanted to do so.

A woman opened the door, frowning. When she caught sight of Remus and Tonks, she grinned. Remus noticed that he had his arms wrapped under his arms to hold her up, and that his fingers drifted close to her breasts. He pulled her up quickly and let go.

Andromeda walked down the steps, holding the metal railing tightly so as not to fall. Dark hair tied in a loose braid, large, blue eyes, and a sort of air that only she could manage - calm, yet with a hint of severity. Remus could easily see how closely she resembled the Black family.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda greeted, meeting them at the bottom of the steps. "And -" She broke off, glancing at Remus. Her gaze lingered on him longer than he liked. "Is this your friend, then, Nymphadora?"

"It's Tonks, Mum," she answered, steadying herself in the sleet on the ground. Some more snow trickled from the heavens, hitting her face. "And, yes, this is Remus." She took Remus' hand gently into her own.

"Tonks -" he whispered in her ear. He could easily see Andromeda's looks toward them. "I think we should wait a bit before -"

"It's fine," she answered slightly, smiling. Starting to take him toward the door, holding the banister as tightly as her mother, she added, "It's Dad you have to worry about."

He almost slipped after hearing that, but regained his footing and continued. Andromeda held the door open as they passed in.

Inside the house was pure elegance, draped in expensive fabrics.

Remus took a moment to glance at everything, from the Christmas tree adorned in silver and gold, to the expensive china set on the table.

At that moment, Ted entered the room.

Remus felt the need to straighten the tie he had worn and to get down and polish his shoes, even though he had spent the morning doing so.

He had a friendly face, though at the moment, it hardened to another one completely. He had nice cheekbones, too, explaining where Tonks got the genes from. Along with that, his chin seemed strong, too, as did the rest of his body.

Remus had never been so intimidated in his life.

He reached out a hand to shake Ted. Of course, Ted grabbed it, which Remus regretted. He clenched Remus' hand firmly, bobbing it up and down like a squirming fish. His teeth gritted slightly.

"Nymphadora," he said calmly, and Remus was surprised that he had a laid-back voice, "could I speak to you for a moment?"

She smiled at Remus, gave him a quick thumbs-up, and followed him out of the room.

"So, you're Remus then," Andromeda said, motioning for him to sit down. They sat across from each other at the table, feeling rather separated over the large wooden frame. "Funny, that. I had imagined you to be more… ah…" She broke off, making vague gestures with one hand while cradling an elbow in the other.

Remus had expected this. "Younger?" he asked, almost sighing.

"No," she answered. One eyebrow - carefully maintained with a delicate curve - raised gently. "I was going to say with more tatoos and piercings, but I suppose that works as well."

He let out a small breath, happy to know that she already didn't have too much against him. He only had a few more obstacles to jump before gaining her acceptance.

"How old are you, then?" she asked.

"Thirty-seven," he answered. Andromeda nodded slightly.

"Anything else?" she asked him.

Remus fidgeted. He wished Tonks would return sometimes soon.

Thankfully, she entered the room again, frowning, but sat beside him.

"I suppose I ought to start serving dinner," Andromeda informed them, leaving the table into the next room.

"You're Remus, then," said Ted, reminding Remus of Andromeda already. Ted leaned back in his chair, smiling easily. "Tell me something about yourself. How did you two meet?"

Remus glanced at Tonks, unsure of how much they knew of her personal life.

"Through the Order," she answered quietly.

"So how long have you been with them?" he asked Remus, leaning forward.

"Since the last war."

Ted nodded. "That would make you around… forty?"

"Thirty-seven," he corrected. He looked miserably at Tonks, who, facing away from her father, rolled her eyes and mouthed, "It's okay."

"What's your job?" Ted asked then.

Remus almost answered with something that he knew would make Ted hate him. However, Tonks interrupted. "He's busy with the Order right now."

"What sorts of things are you doing for the Order now?"

Ted seemed smarter than Remus would have hoped for. "I was acting as an envoy for a while. I think my mission is about to change, though."

"Envoy to whom?"

"Dad, I think that's enough questions -" Tonks started, just as Remus answered, "Werewolves."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ted interrupted. "Who said what?"

"Dad, that's enough," Tonks said firmly. "You don't have to ask anything else."

Ted answered, "I'm just making conversation."

Andromeda returned with several trays floating before her. She let them set onto the table quickly, taking her own seat even as she did so.

She had certainly gone far to cook. The table groaned under a weight that only Molly Weasley's table had ever seen.

They ate heartily, not speaking except for asking someone to pass a bowl.

Finally, as Remus dreaded, Ted spoke. "Tell me, Remus, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Remus choked, taking a moment to cough before answering.

Ted Tonks made Fenrir Greyback look like a little boy who liked to chew on pencils.

"My - my _what_?" he asked, feeling Tonks pound him on the back.

"I'm curious as to your intentions with my daughter," Ted repeated.

"Dad!" Tonks interrupted.

At the same time, Andromeda hissed, "Nymphadora, refrain from -"

The table blew up in argument.

"No, Mum! He shouldn't be -"

"Don't speak about your father that way!"

"I'm waiting for an answer!"

"_What kind of answer_?"

"Remus, you don't have to -"

"Of course he does, Nymphadora! We don't want you running off with some -"

"Damn it! Stop, Mum!"

"Mr. Tonks, please -"

Wand sparks illuminated the table. Andromeda stood up, lowering her wand slowly. "I think," she said in an even voice, "we're all curious about your answer, Remus."

Remus glanced at Tonks, who glanced at Ted, who glanced at Andromeda, who gave Remus an icy blue stare.

"I - I have no clue," he answered.

Andromeda sat and smirked. "Sweetie, there's no point to bother if you have no plan."

Tonks pulled at Remus' arm until he met her gaze.

She had beautiful eyes, just like Sirius' rather than either of her parents'. In the light, they had a purple sheen to them, though Remus knew it was from a trick of her own.

Finally, he turned away.

"I plan to continue on this way for a while, possibly date her if you allow, and eventually marry her, just as she had asked me to a while ago."

The table remained silent. Andromeda sat down, never looking away from Remus. Ted had a similar expression.

For a moment, Remus thought both would begin yelling. It came as a surprise when Ted reached out a hand.

"Welcome to the Tonks family, Remus. This will be the strangest trip of your life."


End file.
